Forum:New Featured Article Voting and Review Process
Now that we voted in favor of having some mandatory criteria for Featured articles, it was discussed that we would also need a panel of Brickipedians who insure that articles nominated for FA status meet those standards, point out any improvements that need to be made and make sure that the users vote accordingly. The idea behind this is to make a FA nomination more like an opportunity to point out and remedy possible shortcomings of FA candidates while the vote is going on, instead of plainly rejecting articles and thus, to raise the overall quality of Brickipedia. Some Brickipedians have outlined the future duties of such a panel. Please vote on them and tell us of your opinions. Duties of the panel Details The panel consists of five Brickipedians. Those panel members were chosen by a straight majority vote. * * * * * Remaining stuff Make suggestions for the name of the review panel. The future name should be LEGO-related and echo the function of the panel. Wookieepedia named this body "Inquisitorius", Harry Potter Wiki went with "Department of Mysteries". Suggestions Well, here are a few suggestions of mine (none that I partiluarly like, just trying to start getting some ideas out there) * Crown Knights (from Castle) * Good (or Evil :D) Wizards (from Castle) * Agents (from Agents) * Drones (from Agents) * Henchmen (from Agents/Batman) * Imperial Guards (from Pirates) * Little Green Men (from the upcoming Toy Story line) * Turaga (from Bionicle) Personally I think LegOtaku's suggestion of Alpha Team is the best so far, but still doesn't really convey a message that this is a reviewing board 07:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * I have to say that I like the Imperial Guards one. Alpha Team is cool though too. Hehe...Little Green Men that would be hilarious. 18:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * My idea is Jedi Council Members or Jedi Masters. It reflects on a leadership role along with a council-type part. 18:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ** Or Jedi Council or The Jedi Council, as it is a name for the group, rather than a title for a person. 18:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *** Haha! Good one Captain Rex! But I like the Imperial Guards and Agents! They're articles that really "Attract my attention!" (Wow, I must be doing too many book reports!) :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * I'd like to suggest Royal Knights (has some 'councilly' feel to it) and Crusaders (because that panel is on a 'crusade' for better articles). -- 16:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ** I think Crusaders is a very good idea. 18:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * "Little Green Men" for sure. It just sounds hilarious, and because of it's oddity, that might attract users. (with a sense of humor :P) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']] [[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Do you need help?]] 00:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) * Maybe we should start a vote or something for these names? We should probably have a name ready for when the voting's all over. Just to reorganise it a bit, the current suggestions are below 23:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Alpha Team Agents Crown Knights Crusaders Drones Good Wizards Henchmen Imperial Guards Jedi Masters Jedi Council Members Little Green Men Royal Knights Turaga * I would have to say that my favorite would still be Imperial Guards. 22:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ** I'm ok with that one, but I like some others there too- maybe we should try narrowing down the choices to make the decision a bit easier? Would anyone object to removing "henchmen" and "good wizards" from the list of options? 02:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *** No. 00:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) **** Me neither. 13:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ***** I still say that Little Green Men is the best, but Turaga or Jedi Masters comes in close second. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]] [[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Do you need help?]] 23:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ****** I like Imperial Guards... '''Ajraddatz Talk 23:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ******* I've set up a vote below, it seems to be the quickest and most decisive way to get this done. 08:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) * Just quickly I think somewhere in featured articles should be the family and some history of the LEGO Group.Gladiatoring 06:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ** We could leave the suggestions there, and ask people to nominate names and the vote on then. If someone wanted an already suggested name they could nominate it, and if a name was not wanted by anyone it would just be left. 06:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *** How many votes do you each get? 20:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) **** For this round (which is probably the only round) as many as you want 23:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Voting 17:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) # 14:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments I like this name, but could we do something like Royal Knights instead? It would probably get more votes. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 14:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Royal Knights was voted down in the first round of voting when noone voted for it 22:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Not that my vote would make any difference either way I voted, but I was torn between Crusaders and Imperial Guards, and couldn't make up my mind :) 03:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) -------- Imperial Guards * From the Pirates theme Support # 23:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) #-[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 09:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) #I call colonel of the guards! Ajraddatz Talk 20:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) # 07:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments -------- Jedi Masters * From the Star Wars theme Support Comments -------- Jedi Council * From the Star Wars theme Support Comments * It almost seems like it should just be Jedi Council... 23:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ** Sorry- I added the wrong option- the idea behind this was to call individual members Jedi Council Members, and the collective group the Jedi Council. Since Jedi Council is the group name, and all other nominees are for the group name, it's been changed. 08:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) -------- Little Green Men * From the Toy Story theme Support # Still a funny name that will attract some more attention. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 20:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments -------- Turaga * From the Bionicle theme Support Comments -------- }}